


“dumbass..”

by suicidalbcstard



Series: [ angst fics ] [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, he deserves all the love, lev needs a hug, theyre all soft for lev, yaku is a boyfriend and mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalbcstard/pseuds/suicidalbcstard
Summary: it was too much to handle, which led to him shattering.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: [ angst fics ] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955890
Kudos: 92





	“dumbass..”

the sky was grey and dull, certainly something that was similar to a certain first year’s mood. he had been exhausted this whole week, catching up on homework and projects, studying for exams all while having extra practice and helping his sister out.

“lev, pay attention to the ball!” kuroo snapped at him, and the tall first year nodded, apologising while trying to get his head into the game. he continuously blinked his eyes to try to keep awake, which worked for a while before the others started to notice and asked if he was alright.

all he would do is nod and smile. it was his best trait, being able to lie through things like this. he could hear yaku in the distance, and soon enough he was dragged away for extra practice on receiving with the demon third year libero.

after all the practice, they finally ended as yaku packed up while lev looked extremely dazed. he nods to yaku, not saying anything like he normally would, just leaving the gym to go back to the comfort of his own home. however, life was unfair, making him realise he had a project due along with reports.

to say he was frustrated was an understatement. he could not focus on anything, making him grow more frustrated and agitated by the second. the half-russian boy was unable to type his project on his laptop as his eyes kept blurring halfway, obstructing his vision.

he sighed, his eyes blurry while he tried to pay attention to looking at the document. nothing was working, and he pulled his greyish-silver hair in frustration. lev was at a loss, not knowing what to do anymore. the voices kept telling him that he was not going to succeed.

“you’re useless. unable to keep yourself sane.”

“nobody is proud of you.”

“you can’t even play volleyball properly.” 

lev felt everything come crumbling down, as he pulled his knees to his chest, unable to quieten his cries. his body was shaking from his cries as he felt a pounding headache incoming. his sister was at work overseas, and it was currently one in the morning. 

he sighed, shaking his head and picking himself up before raising his hands to start typing on his computer. lev was unable to stop his shaking, and he finished all his work at six in the morning, and he did not get any sleep at all. 

lev sighed, standing up and rubbing his eyes. he stumbled to get his uniform out of the closet and goes to the bathroom, feeling extremely uncoordinated as he swayed while putting his uniform on.  
he didn’t even have the time to eat anything as he rushed to school, already late for morning practice.

when he arrived, he got a scolding from kuroo and yaku, while kenma observed him silently from the sidelines. lev nods silently, which caught the two third years off guard, and kenma’s cat like eyes squints at the first year.

he wasn’t much of a talker this time, obeying everything the upperclassmen said and did what he was told in a meek manner. questions were raised, which he smoothly brushed off before joining yaku for receiving practice. the third year felt at peace now that lev was silent, but it just felt off.

“oi beanpole, you alright?” yaku asks the first year, who looks dazed before the third year snapped his fingers. lev snaps out of his daze and looks at him, nodding silently before asking how long they were doing receiving practice. 

they start practice, which caused chaos as the first year was oddly spaced out during the whole thing. he was also weaker than usual, and most importantly extremely unresponsive, raising the suspicion that the team had against their first year soon to be ace.

during classes, he was drifting in and out of consciousness while trying to pay close attention to his class. apparently it was going to be group work, which he absolutely dreaded since nobody wanted to be in the same group as him since he was too ‘dumb’ and will pull the rest of his classmates down.

he sat alone, and when his teacher issued the project theme, he felt all his energy drain from looking at it. the project seemed harder than usual, which meant he was going to have to work extra hard this time round to be able to do the whole project on his own and get a passing grade.

lev knew that his teacher was worried about him, which he brushed off like everybody else’s claims. he was extremely glad when it was lunch, which gave him time to start researching on the materials and information needed for the project itself. 

the first year also remembered that the team wanted to have lunch together, which meant a bunch of rowdy males together in one area. it’s not that lev did not want to eat with the volleyball team, but he really needed some peace and quiet to be able to do his work.

he decided against telling them that he was not going to be able to go, leaving the message on read. he flipped open his textbook, trying to read whatever he was seeing so he would at least have a little bit of knowledge about what they were going to be doing. he did not know when, but at some point of time he fell asleep while studying in the library. 

upon waking up, he cursed when he realised that school was over. the librarian looked at him with pity, telling him that the library was closing now that school had ended, and he realised that he was late for practice. however, he did not have enough will to bring him to rush to practice, even if it meant he had to stay for extra practice since he missed a lot.

when he reached the gym, everybody stared at him while kuroo nagged and scolded him for being late. lev apologised, bowing before going to change into his gym clothes and put his bag into the lockers. he could feel someone’s presence behind him and he turned around to see kenma standing there. he almost yelled in shock, but the setter had his arms crossed.

“take care of yourself.” was all the second year setter said before walking out of the locker rooms to go back to practice. lev was left in confusion, before he decided to just start practicing with the remaining energy he had gained from that nap he had in the library.

his nap did not give him that much energy, which ran out almost immediately as he became more lethargic and his movements slowed significantly. lev could feel kenma’s worried and stern gaze on him, while he tried his best to get his head in game. he braced himself for yaku’s lecture already.

however, he wasn’t yelled at during receiving practice, nor was he scolded before he was dismissed. walking home, his whole body ached and he could feel another headache hitting him. lev clenched his fists, refusing to cry over a headache, mustering up all the energy he had to rush home. 

upon reaching home, he threw his bag onto the floor and crouched down onto the ground. his head felt like it was being split open, and he couldn’t contain his tears as he let it slip. his body racking with sobs as he wiped them, trying to breathe while he clutched his shirt.

he was stressing out, sobbing as he tried to find relief. the stress was getting to him, and it was making him more tired. he had no idea what was going on, as he soon passed out from exhaustion and stress.

—

“stupid..” was what lev heard when he woke up. the first year opened an eye, his surroundings blurry. he blinks repeatedly, making eye contact with reddish-brown hair. he could hear a voice speaking to him, but he didn’t understand whatever was being said.

“yaku-san?” he said in a weak voice, and the blurry figure pressed a hand to his forehead, sighing softly as lev finally was able to see his surroundings.

yaku was sitting there, wearing a grey hoodie while looking at lev worriedly. the latter could hear a few other voices outside, and he tried to sit up. however, the third year prevented that by forcing him to lay back down, as lev had another headache.

“dumbass, why didn’t you take care of yourself? do you know how scary it was to see you passed out on the ground?” yaku scolded, while looking worriedly at lev, making sure that he doesn’t sit up due to his fever.

lev tried to say something, but the door opens and in comes in the rest of the team, looking at their soon to be ace in sympathy. inuoka and shibayama walk over, taking turns in patting his head and telling him to rest more. kenma looked at him and shook his head, whispering something about taking care of himself.

“why didn’t you tell us you were overworking yourself?” kuroo asks, and lev froze, looking at his captain. he shook his head, feigning innocence to whatever kuroo had just said and pretended he didn’t know what he was talking about.

“don’t lie to us. kuroo asked your teachers on your progress in school, only to find out you’ve done all your projects alone.” kenma points out, voice soft yet firm while looking at lev.

the team looked at lev, and they frowned when they noticed that there were tears in his eyes. he shakes his head, wiping his tears away, which made the third years move closer, yaku brushing lev’s bangs away and soothing him, while kai and kuroo rub his arms in a comforting manner.

“hey, what happened?” yaku asks, worried for his beanpole of a boyfriend, who genuinely looked like he was suffering. he pressed a kiss to lev’s temple, who was crying and his hands were in his hair. kai grabs his hands, rubbing circles onto them to soothe him.

lev, through tears and hiccups, explained to them about his group projects and his classmates. he avoided all of their eyes, in fear of getting scolded by them for being too dumb. his hands started shaking again, and that caused an immediate reaction from the rest of the team.

“lev, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true.” yaku said, lifting his hand to wipe the tears that leaked from the boy’s green eyes. shibayama looked close to tears, which was understandable since the two of them became closer after nationals. inuoka was frowning deeply, upset by the tears that were streaming down lev’s cheeks.

yaku sighs, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the lanky teen, in an attempt to pacify and calm down the poor boy. kuroo stepped out while holding his phone, most probably informing their coach about the situation. 

the other members compliment lev on how well he held up, but how unhealthy it was to keep it from them. he nods through tears, and they smile, leaving the room to clean up the house and cook food, giving the couple time alone to fix things.

“you didn’t have to keep us in the dark about your school projects, and the fact you’re busy constantly. we would’ve gone easy on you, babe.” yaku said softly, every once in a while shushing lev who tried to argue with him about something.

“you’re not invincible, dumbass..” he said, patting lev on the head. the first year leaned into his touch, which made yaku smile. he spent fifteen minutes calming lev down and reassuring him that everything will get better, until the first year fell asleep.

yaku caresses his cheek, smiling as he got off the bed and helped out downstairs.

—

the nekoma team members decided to help lev out with his school work, tutoring him ever so often, helping him understand the topics he was falling behind in. he looked more energetic as the weeks pass, and his grades improved, along with his progress in volleyball.

the team felt contented with the smile that found its way back onto the half-russian boy’s face, finally genuine. 

“thank you!” lev giggles after practice one day, and the whole team smiled, ruffling his hair one by one as he giggled softly. yaku looks at lev, and the first year got the signal and bent down, just so the third year could kiss him.

“get a room!” they all said, making yaku smirk while lev laughed.


End file.
